


Hold Me ‘Til Winter

by desirefordanger



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, marvin apologises, they’re just being cute honestly, whizzer is Shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirefordanger/pseuds/desirefordanger
Summary: In which Marvin takes blame for an argument, showing Whizzer that he’s truly changed.





	Hold Me ‘Til Winter

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime after the baseball game! act 2 whizzvin is my fucking shit we love development kings. kudos and comments are appreciated, so is constructive criticism. follow me on tumblr @unlikeliest-lovers !!

Whizzer was beginning to fall asleep when he heard the tell-tale sign of defeated footsteps down the stairs. Him and Marvin had argued again. It had only been a few weeks since they’d gotten back together and they were only just finding their way so naturally they were bound to fight sooner or later. Whizzer had resigned to the couch, not wanting to piss off his lover further and risk getting kicked out again. Not that they were even living together again yet, Whizzer just stayed there a lot but neither of them had made the leap to offer him moving him. But there Marvin was, rubbing his eyes as he gazed over at Whizzer on the couch.

 

“Whizzer? You awake?” Marvin whispered into the quiet room.

 

“Depends on whether you’re still being a pain in the—”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Whizzer sat up at that, blinking slowly at Marvin. “What?” was all he managed to get out. The Marvin from two years ago never would’ve apologised. The Marvin he knew would have blamed Whizzer for the whole thing.

 

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I was a pain in the ass and it’s my fault we fought and I’m _sorry_.” Marvin emphasised, holding his hand out to Whizzer “Please come back to bed?” He pleaded.

 

Whizzer could only blink for a few moments before sighing in defeat and taking his hand, rubbing circles into the older’s knuckles. He hesitated for a moment “You’re only doing this so you don’t sleep alone.” He realised.

 

Marvin’s eyebrows knitted together. “What? Whiz, no, I’m honestly sorry. I couldn’t sleep without you knowing that, without you knowing how much I care” A smile flashed over his lips tiredly as he guided Whizzer back to their bedroom.

 

Whizzer followed lazily and kissed his lover’s lips when they reached the bedroom. “You’re so gay, you know that, right?” Whizzer asked with a grin to which Marvin snorted.

 

“Oh coming from you? Take a look in the mirror,” Marvin retorted before flopping back into his bed and pulling Whizzer with him.

 

Soon enough their legs were tangled just like Whizzer loved and the latter had his face tucked into the crook of Marvin’s neck, spreading a few soft kisses on the tender skin.

 

Marvin broke the silence first. “Move in with me.”

 

Whizzer looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows “What?”

 

“Move in with me,” Marvin echoed, sounding much more sure of himself this time.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Marvin blinked, surprised that Whizzer actually wanted to.

 

“Yeah, okay. If you want me to move back in, I will. You already have most of my clothes here anyway” Whizzer offered him a small smile as his fingers traced over his lover’s stretch marks which he’d grown to love.

 

“I’m so glad you’re mine.” Marvin whispered as Whizzer hid his face back into the crook of his neck and drifted off to sleep.

 

They were both aware of the fact that those five words were a code for “I love you.”


End file.
